Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technologies, in particular to a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate, a method for driving the same, and a display device.
Technical Background
With the development of display technologies, display devices are becoming more popular. When a display device is actually used and detected, there exists a color mixing phenomenon in the display device, thus requirements for display of a single-color image and a visual test of a single-color image cannot be met.